Legend Seekers: Mysterious Magic Part One
by Yukarangz
Summary: Pemero's second adventure. If you want to read the first, contact me for a link. Criticism is very welcome. Thanks for reading. :
1. Legend Seekers: Mysterious Magic 1

Notes: Italic tags not working for some reason. Sorry about that.

Synopsis of the first series:

A young silver Kougra by the name of Pemero and his friend Jen, a shadow Wocky, find themselves on the shores of Mystery Island, having stowed across on a stolen rowing boat. Upon arrival, they embark upon an epic adventure into the unexplored wilds of the Mystery Island jungle, where they eventually become separated.

Pemero meets with a Faerie who leads him to the summit of the volcano in his search for Jen. Unfortunately, it is not Jen who is waiting for him when he gets to the top. The cruel Light Faerie, who harbours a secret grudge on Mystery Island, throws Pemero into the mouth of the volcano, causing a terrible eruption that wipes out most of the life on the island. Miraculously, the cub survives—however, the Light Faerie escaped, leaving him to shoulder the blame for the destruction…

The Faerie Queen takes him back to her Palace for questioning. She is one of the only ones to believe in his innocence. Because of this, he must remain within Faerieland, where she can keep a watch on him and protect him from the vengeful. His newly discovered powers of magic are the only thing that kept him alive during the eruption; Fyora offers to help him gain control of this magic by offering him a place at an exclusive magic school hidden somewhere in the Faerie City…

For two weeks before the start of the course, he is entrusted to three triplet sisters; Lisa, Samila and Peonie, all of whom are fire Faeries. They agree to feed and shelter Pemero until he can move into the magic school and begin his training. This new chapter in his life begins from a few days before the school opens for the year…

-----

Pemero peered over the cloud thoughtfully. It had been two weeks since his move to Faerieland… two weeks of dull shock fading into fear and regret. Two weeks that seemed more like two years to him.

The disaster was still fresh in his mind. The screams were especially fresh – almost burned into him, branded on his memory forever. Along with strange voices, he was sure he remembered his friends' voices, ringing with shock, and hatred, and fear. Fear most of all.

A black shape danced on the ground below, entrancing and mysterious. For a moment, the young Kougra felt a flash of hope –

"Jen… is that you?"

Pemero… please answer me…are you there?

"Yes! I can hear you! Wait—"

As he craned over the cloud to see the shadow better, the blank slip of paper drifted from his pocket and upwards, before curving downwards - almost in slow motion.

I think I'm falling…? Where am I? Pemero!

"Hold on! I think I can reach…!"

Heart dropping like a stone, the cub crept closer to the edge of the cloud. It was a breathtaking view, but every time he looked down his head swam with terror. iThis is for Jen,/i he told himself sharply, mentally swallowing his fear. Again, he reached for the paper – his paw brushed against it briefly, pushing it further away.

A sudden sound distracted him momentarily – a voice. Possibly a Faerie?

"Stop! It's a trap!" The voice was distant and slurred. Unimportant. The paper was important, but it was falling away from him; towards the dark, unimaginable ground.

No…

The paper danced ever faster in the turbulent winds. Pemero reached out again in a vain attempt to grasp it. His back claws were barely gripping the cloud now, but he almost had it – almost...

The cloud grew thin under his weight. He dug his claws in desperately, but it was no good - seconds later it faded completely, sending him flying through the air. Everything was moving too fast for him to be afraid; yet he was – horribly, sickeningly. He'd failed his friend once, and it wasn't going to happen again.

"Waaaiiiit!"

The colours seemed bright and surreal through the blur. It was hard to move, but slowly he reached out again, and grasped the sheet in both paws.

"I've got you," he said, holding the torn sheet close, as if to protect it from the harsh winds. But the paper was only paper; nothing was written on it and no sound came from it, even in Pemero's own mind. The shadow wasn't just dancing now - it was shaking with suppressed laughter. It was a kind of laughter that chilled him; even though he couldn't hear it, he could feel it.

Where are your friends now, Pemero? They're not laughing, are they? They're screaming… screaming for revenge!

"No," he hissed to himself vehemently. Behind his closed eyes, the scene was playing out again. This time, every face was the face of a friend, and they all looked livid.

I'll never fail you again… any of you! Please, wait…

He was only a few feet away from the ground now. The paper slipped from his grip and landed on the beach, only to be washed away by the ocean. How careless! He'd always been a careless cub…

Pemero…

It was the voice again! One thing was certain in his mind – it wasn't Jen. It couldn't be. Or could it?

Wake up, Pemero…

-----

Far above the streets of Meridell, a young Wocky lay sleeping on the castle roof, unaware of her surroundings. A small company of guards surrounded her, muttering in low, fearful voices. The recent war had shaken the country, and planted a seed of paranoia in its people.

"D'you… d'you think she brought a curse?" said one guard, peering cautiously into her face. Another guard stepped forward and lifted the Wocky down from the wall.

"No. If something bad was happening, it woulda been more obvious by now..."

"She only came last night! How would we know? How--"

"--did she get here?"

The last voice belonged to the head guard, a stern-faced blue Draik. The others stopped mumbling, but failed to contribute anything. It was an enigma to them, and at a terrible time – the whole of Neopia was in turmoil over the loss of Mystery Island.

"I see. So, none of you were keeping watch at this part of the castle when she arrived?"

Silent tension circled the guards for a moment or two. Finally, one of the guards stepped forward."Sir? I saw her arrive. She fell from the sky, and landed on a low-flying cloud, which carried her down here. I wouldn't'a believed it, but I saw it with my own two eyes!"

The others looked at the Yurble incredulously, but stayed quiet, since they had no way to disprove her claim. In one movement, the whole group looked towards the sky, shielding their eyes from the rising sun. The clouds were gone now and the sky was an expanse of blue, green and gold.

"I'll take your word for it," said the chief finally. "She doesn't seem untrustworthy, but you can never be too sure. I'll consult the King about this, but it looks like she'll be staying in the dungeons for a while…"

-----

Light poured through a stained glass window on the far side of the room. It was set to be a beautiful day – not that any day was rainy in Faerieland. The door opened, and a fire Faerie peered in cautiously before entering.

"Wake up, Pemero," she said softly.

"Wha…?"

"It's morning," she said. "Your classes start tomorrow. Aren't you looking forward to training with us?"

"Yeah," he said. "It's just…"

"I know. You had another nightmare last night."

"It was different," he said, almost defensively. "I caught the paper this time! But…" he trailed off, deep in thought. Did the Faeries know about the paper, or had that been a dream, too? The expression on her face gave nothing away.

"It'll pass," she said. "When you're able to concentrate on something else, the nightmares will stop haunting you quite so much."

"I doubt it," he sighed. "But it could happen, I guess."

"You'd better come downstairs now. Breakfast will be getting cold."

Pemero slid onto the floor, fixed his eyes on the ceiling and padded towards the door. When he got downstairs, the Fire Faerie was placing pancake stacks on small silver plates. Her sisters were waiting eagerly at the table for the cub to sit down.

"Morning, sisters," he said, as cheerfully as he could manage. They all nodded and smiled, but no reply came, so he shrugged and took a place between them.

"Breakfast is served!"

Four stacks of pancakes complete with strawberry syrup floated from the counter and landed squarely on their intended plates. The three Faeries ate heartily, but Pemero, who was used to small portions, only managed half a meal. Nobody spoke – in Faerieland, it was customary not to speak until the meal was over.

Finally, the plates were cleared, and disappeared to the wash-basin on the far side of the room.

"How are you settling in here, Pemero?" asked the youngest Faerie.

"Well… okay," he said, somewhat stiffly. "It's just strange."

"I know the feeling," said the eldest. "Things do change, and you always have to be ready to meet that change."

"You Faeries are full of wisdom," the cub mused.

"What makes you say that?" the middle sister asked. "It's nothing special. We just spend more time studying than… well, than most pets do."

"I… will I be studying these things in my classes?"

"Eventually. If you survive, that is – some pets simply can't take the strain… they just collapse with exhaustion a week or two in. But given what we've seen from you already, I don't think you need to worry about that."

"M'kay." Not entirely reassured, Pemero checked his pockets to make sure the paper was still there. It was.

He sloped off the chair and headed for the door. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon!"

"Okay!" they called in unison. As the tip of his reflective tail slipped past the closing door, they exchanged glances.

"I think we'd better keep an eye on him," the eldest sister said. "He's holding something back. I can feel it."

-----

In a deep, dark part of Meridell, what looked like a furry shadow was huddled against a dusty, pale grey wall. Not fully sleeping, but not awake, either. iIt's cold here,/i she thought numbly. iSo cold. I wonder where I am now…/i

"Hey! Are you up yet? I brought down your food for the day."

The voice was rough, but not unkind. Jen stretched one paw against the cold stone and opened her eyes. It was so dark that to begin with, only the shadows were visible.

"Uh… where am I?" she asked, fur standing on end against the cold. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness. Ahead of her, lit by a thin, flickering torch, a grid of thick rusted bars shut her off from the world. On all other sides, she could see nothing but bare stone. The guard shifted slightly, but didn't reply.

"Thanks for the food, anyway," she said hesitantly. Somehow, she felt misplaced here. Strange places had never been her strong suit. Maybe this was just another dream, but dreams never seemed so cold or warm to her - they just… were. That was all.

Despite her misgivings, she was truly hungry. Surely, just a bite or two would do no harm. Shuffling forward slightly, she grabbed the meagre bowl of soup and mouldy bread and began to eat.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but you're in the dungeons of Castle Meridell."

"What? Why am I in Meridell? I thought…" she trailed off momentarily, rethinking her question as her numb mind returned to action. "Actually, why am I in the dungeons?"

"We found you passed out on the edge of the castle walls. None of us have any idea where you come from, or how you got there, or… well, it's just strange. That's why they put you here." He paused for a moment, claws tapping on the bars. "People fear what they don't understand."

Jen paced the cage. Her mind was racing painfully, working to repair the damage of long and fitful sleep. Everything was flooding back – and it wasn't pretty. Shrill screams, dark laughter and blackness… the whole island had been swallowed. Oh, dear Fyora… the whole island! Now she realised why they were hesitant to trust her.

"Um… when will you let me out of here?" she asked, making her expression as blank as possible.

"It's not my decision. Sorry. I can tell ya that you're due to speak with His Majesty King Skarl at dawn tomorrow. Your fate will be decided then."

"My… fate?" That did not sound good.

"Yes. Your fate. I imagine the worst that could happen is you'll end up back in 'ere, but with any luck you'll be set free once the King knows you're not a threat."

"Great." Sitting down, the Wocky started to draw shapes in the layered dust. Were these dungeons ever cleaned? An old smell hung around the place, as if the last occupant of her cell had stayed here for a hundred years before being moved out. It was all well and good that the King was giving her a chance, but it might prove to be false hope… what would happen then?

That, I can only guess, she said to herself. Whatever happens tomorrow, I'll find my way out of here somehow…


	2. Legend Seekers: Mysterious Magic Part 2

Three Faerie Pterii swooped down through the sky, causing the clouds to shape shift menacingly and reveal glimpses of the vast world below. Pemero stood watching them, a blank, inscrutable expression on his face. It was a sunny day, but what little warmth the sun held was now gone – replaced by an unmoving dead weight in the pit of Pemero's stomach.

I wish Jen could see this. She loved Faeries.

The blinding sunset threw opaque shadows over Faerieland, obscuring the dancing, distant figures in the city. Faeries of all types; from all walks of life. All of them had secrets, as far as Pemero was concerned; they were beyond his trust. Somewhere deep inside, he still held a shadow of that instinctual respect towards them, though that respect was slowly waning into fear.

He had been walking for a few hours by now, and was growing tired. The sun would be gone soon. There was no logical reason for him to have been out for so long, doing so little with his time. He just felt like it.

I think I'll stop here for a while. I'm not that far away from the palace, and maybe the Faeries will understand…

Instinctively, he reached into his pocket and retrieved the slip of paper. It was covered in tiny claw-holes where he'd gripped it too tightly for fear of it escaping. Otherwise, it was just the same as ever – an insignificant sheet of paper. Or not, he added mentally. Never say never…

Beyond the clouds, where the light stopped short, a cluster of electricity was gathering itself, ready to storm the land below. Thin bolts of static rose through the cloud in steady waves, making his fur stand on end. He shivered slightly as the sun disappeared, and the shadows grew to cover the land, buildings and all. Night had fallen.

The air was suddenly full of sounds – all loud, but none crisp or clear. The howling of the wind; the steady thump-thump-thump of Pemero's pulse as he stood half-paralyzed and a primal, heart-rending shriek:

"Weeee….woooo….! Weeeeeeeewoooooooooooooooooooo!"

A white bird sat atop a tall tower, ruffling its feathers uncertainly. It had intelligent, beady black eyes that followed Pemero as he snuck around on all fours.

You betrayed me.

"Shut up!" he called, but it was no use – the screeching only worsened. Instead, he ran, never turning or looking back at the tower.

His head was thumping with shock – should he keep running? Should he hide somewhere? Had the thing really spoken to him in Jen's voice? It could be nothing… just a storm… the change in atmosphere had hit him too suddenly, that was all. After a moment or two, he slowed to a walk. Somehow, the sound of the strange bird was much less troubling now.

I have to get a grip, he said to himself. This just isn't like me. I'm not afraid of a stupid dream. I can't be. I'm an adventurer, aren't I?...

By this time, the sky was shifting subtly from blue to black. Pemero pondered silently, watching the stars come out to play, tail tapping on the cloud.

A shadowy shape watched Pemero from a little way away. It was dressed in green-lined black silk and wore a mask to conceal its face. Long, pea-green hair and large, alert ears gave it away as a green Kyrii.

Slowly, slowly…

Cautiously, the Kyrii began the slow journey towards Pemero. The cub stayed as still and silent as a rock. Reaching into its cloak, the Kyrii pulled out a long, thin vine. Pemero still didn't move. Had the cub noticed him?... well, it was too late to turn back now.

In one swift movement, the Kyrii wrapped the vine around Pemero's back leg and tied it loosely.

Pemero leapt up, shaking the noose off, and pinned the stranger to the ground.

"What in Neopia--?" he started, voice dangerously low, but before he could finish the sentence three other figures appeared. All were dressed just as their Kyrii leader, and carried similar vines, although they were obviously different in species.

"Sorry about this, Pemero," said the Kyrii. There was a hint of cruel sarcasm in his voice. He threw the Kougra to the ground with ease, and the other three moved in. Meanwhile, the leader withdrew a large brown 'NP' sack from the inside of his cloak.

"Get away from me!" yelled the Kougra, tearing at them with all four paws. They just brushed him aside, laughing as they tied his paws together and placed a muzzle over his head. The vines they used were thin, but strong.

"Mmmrrmrmrggghh!" Pemero yelled, trying to attract the attention of a passing Faerie, or even a pet. For some reason, Faerieland seemed deserted – or at least silent. He could see bright shapes in the distance, possibly moving in their direction…

"Time to leave," said the Kyrii, ears pricked up. One of his companions, a shadow Grarrl, picked Pemero up and dropped him into the sack.

"Rrrrnnnngggh!" Pemero struggled again, but it was useless. Was this some kind of punishment? Or, maybe, they had learned of his magic and hoped to employ him in some scheme. Never mind that he didn't have a clue how to harness his magic - that if he tried, it would probably cause another disaster.

Pemero strained his eyes, but it was impossible to see anything. The only sounds he could make out were muffled whisperings from his captors. They were moving now, at least – probably flying. After another hour of failed attempts to break his binds, Pemero fell into a doze, exhausted by the effort.

-----

"I don't believe this!"

Five hours of work had failed to produce results. Pemero was officially missing.

"I don't either," said the youngest Faerie, Lisa. "I swear that's what happened, though! I was watching him the whole time, and he just… disappeared into thin air. Do you think...?"

"It could be magic," said the eldest of the sisters, finishing the question. "In fact, it is. Beyond a shadow of a doubt. Magic is the only thing that could have hidden him from us. Our main problem is finding out what kind of magic it was, and why it was used."

"We don't have time for this!" the middle sister, Peonie, growled. "Pemero could be in danger. His classes start tomorrow morning, and if he doesn't show, the Queen will have our heads. We could sit here theorizing for the rest of our lives."

"Then what do iyou/i propose we do, Ms. High and Mighty?" the youngest Faerie asked, slamming her magic book on the table.

"Well… how about this: One of us stays here to watch for him. The rest of us go looking for him, and maybe we'll have some success that way."

The youngest still looked somewhat annoyed, but Samila, the eldest sister, smiled. "I think that's a fine idea! Lisa, why don't you stay here and keep watch, while the two of us go out and look?"

"Fine," Lisa snapped, picking up the book again. She had no intention of doing so, but it was best not to let them realise that.

"Great," Samila said, beaming. "We'll be back at sunrise. Okay?"

Lisa nodded imperceptibly. Moments later, she heard the door creaking shut behind them and looked at the clock. It was 11:00 already, and she was tired out. It had been a long day. Surely, her sisters would forgive her a short nap…

-----

"I need more information," Skarl grumped. "Who is the Wocky?"

This was addressed to a timid Meerca, who held a notepad in one trembling hand and a tatty yellow pencil in the other. "I don't know, sir," he stammered, "Maybe the guards know something?"

"Fool! I already consulted the chief about this. They have given me all the information they have."

"I'll go down to the dungeons and ask," he said. "Maybe if we have a name…"

"Aha. Good thinking," Skarl said. "Now, hurry up!"

"Yes, your majesty…"

The meerca dashed off, half sprinting, half bounding. The king suppressed a snort. He might be grumpy on occasion, but this was not one of them. The meerca didn't need to be so fearful.

Still, he wasn't complaining – it was a welcome distraction from recent events. Every Neopian city had suffered some loss at the hands of the Mystery Island disaster, but none so much as Meridell – a country still recovering from two terrible wars.

In truth, the arrival of the Wocky broke the tension that had been building over Meridell, but brought with it a new fear: That her arrival had some relation to the disaster, or that it would bring further trouble to Meridell and its people. The matter would have to be dealt with quickly, one way or the other.

The door creaked heavily. It was the meerca, returning with information.

"Your majesty," he started. "The name of the Wocky is Jen. I could get no further information as she is currently sleeping, but is due to be woken in an hour or so."

"Sunrise," said Skarl, rubbing his chin. "Very well…"

-----

Jen had been awake for hours. She made sure that her head was facing the wall, so that the guard would not disturb her – she had some serious thinking to do.

It was true that the king would probably brush her off either way. She could always say that Faeries left her on the wall, or that she was carried there by a strong wind, but would he believe it? Maybe not. Then again, either story was more plausible than the truth of the situation…

She was starting to doze again when a small, paranoid-looking Meerca scurried in, carrying a notepad.

"T-the king will see you now," he said, before scuttling off again.

Jen turned her attention to the guard, who was fumbling with a bunch of keys. The small, rusted door creaked open reluctantly, and Jen stepped out.

"Follow me, then," said the guard. "I will lead you to King Skarl's chamber. You would do well to stay silent in His Majesties' presence, unless you're asked to speak."

Jen nodded. Butterflies consumed her stomach and raced through her mind, making her sick and dizzy. The time had passed so quickly… she felt unprepared. Maybe it would be better to tell the truth, after all… then again, maybe she should wait and see what happened.

The guard led her through the dark, dank dungeon and into a well-lit marble corridor. Red and blue tapestries lined the walls in-between portraits of previous Meridellian rulers. After only a few minutes of walking, they stopped before a carved oak door flanked with armoured sentries.

"I hope, for your sake, that the King is in a good mood," he muttered. Jen's lips thinned in quiet worry.

The door opened slowly, revealing a large and glamorous room. At the far end, King Skarl was sat on a huge, imposing throne made with gold painted wood and red silk.

"Your Majesty," the guard said, with a small bow. "I present our prisoner, Jen the Shadow Wocky."

"Thank you," the King said gruffly, finishing off a large chunk of steak. "You may leave now."

The guard turned tail on the king and marched out, closing the door carefully behind him. Jen, unsure what to do, smiled and curtseyed. The King didn't return the smile.

"Young Lady, what exactly are you doing in Meridell?"

"I don't know, your Majesty," she said.

"Oh, I'm sure you do," he pressed. "Unless you have a bad case of amnesia?"

"The last thing I remember is... I was on the shore of Mystery Island, looking for a friend," she said. The King's brow furrowed at this.

"I thought Mystery Island was all but destroyed in that explosion?"

"It was," she said. "I survived it." A brief look of panic crossed the king's face.

"LIES!" the king yelled, throwing his plate down. "I won't believe this. Have you any proof of such a thing?"

"No, your Majesty," she sighed. "I suppose I am suffering from amnesia or something."

"Guards, take her back—"

"No, wait!" she cried, desperate. "I won't harm you, or your people. If you release me I will leave Meridell without a word. I promise!" It was a long shot, but at this point, anything was worth a try.

"Fine, then." The king looked unsettled. "Guards, escort this Wocky out of Meridell and see to it that she stays out."

"Thank you!" she called as she left the room. As the door shut, closing out the throne room and the king, she felt like laughing with relief.


	3. Legend Seekers: Mysterious Magic 3

Pemero's eyes opened slowly. A heavy, rhythmic rumbling filled the air. The bag was as dark as ever, and the binds hadn't weakened in the slightest, but the night had passed without the usual nightmares. That was one thing to be thankful for… and if nothing else, his mind felt surprisingly clear.

"We're here," a rough voice yelled over the steady beat of hooves on stone. After a brief scuffling, the cart drew to a halt.

"That'll be… 1242 neopoints, sir." This voice belonged to the Uni pulling the cart.

"Daylight robbery," muttered the green Kyrii, pulling out a fistful of dusty gold coins. "Keep the change."

The Kyrii snatched the bag holding Pemero and waved the Uni on.

"I'm not so sure this was a good idea," said one of the cloaked pets. "He could be dangerous."

"We've been through this, Harold," said the Kyrii in a tired voice. "Even if he tries to fight us, it's nothing we can't handle. Just trust me for once, will you?"

The group fell quiet, but continued whispering amongst themselves when their leader turned away.

The sun was partially covered by white clouds. Rays of light burst through, illuminating small patches of the walls and pavement. Only one house was in total darkness, the one at the far end of the street. It was a large house, almost a mansion; the windows were gaping glassless holes in the rotten wood.

One after the other, the four climbed the small staircase and stepped into the house. It was surprisingly well decorated for such an old and worn-down place. The door crept shut with a soft click.

"Welcome to your new home, Pemero!" The Kyrii untied the rope holding the bag shut and lifted Pemero out. The Grarrl moved forward and started to lift the muzzle off, but the Kyrii stopped him with a glare.

"Not yet," he said in a low voice. The others nodded uncertainly.

Pemero struggled to keep quiet. The calmness had dissipated now; there was no promise he would ever escape the vines without magical help… and he didn't know magic. Not really. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the conversation.

"Eh... it might be better to wait a day or two. We might've been followed." The Kyrii shifted on his feet, glancing over his shoulder.

"Good thinking, boss!" Harold said.

A female voice interrupted. "Where will we keep him?"

"Pfft… you have to ask?" the Kyrii said incredulously. "You can be really dense sometimes, Angela. He'll be staying in the broom cupboard, of course. It's fairly out of the way, and pretty much Faerie-proof, at least for the moment…"

"Well, I think the--" at a glare from the others, Angela closed her beak and turned back towards Pemero.

"Let's get this dealt with, then," she said, reaching to pick Pemero up. The others helped her lift him, and they carried him on their shoulders up to the second floor of the building…

-----

"This is the border of Meridell," said the guard. "Once you step beyond this line, you have to stay there until His Majesty King Skarl decrees that you may return. Understood?"

"I guess," Jen said shyly, peering up at the impassive red Draik.

"We'll be watching for you," the second guard added. "Don't try anything or you'll be back in the dungeons. Don't want that, do you?"

"No. I suppose you're right. It was agreed. I won't trouble you again," she finished hastily, stepping back. It would do no good to fall foul of anyone in Meridell, especially the guards. They were more jumpy than usual recently, and rightly so.

The guards watched with hawk-eyes as Jen turned tail and ran towards the distant shoreline, not looking back once…

Nearly half an hour later, she stopped running and collapsed on the ground, worn out.

The sky was neutrally white; neither bright nor grey. It was a new slate, but tarnished with the memories of the past. From here on in, she realised, she would be on her own.

"The sea is beautiful here," she said to herself. "Not at all like Krawk Island." Her paws made neat little circles in the sand, but they only lasted a few seconds before a wave came to wash them away.

Where would she go now? Returning to Meridell would get her in trouble, and Krawk Island didn't seem like an option either... either way, there was no rowing boat here to steal away on; no raft to carry her to distant lands. Or was there…?

She scanned the horizon. Out on the ocean, there was only one ship sailing – a relatively harmless looking little boat with a patched sail. Jen knew enough about life on the sea to know that judging an approaching boat by its appearance alone could be a fatal mistake… but try as she might, she couldn't contain her curiosity.

"Here! Over here!" Waving her paws in the air frantically, she watched as the ship seemed to move further and further away. So much for that, then… maybe if she'd turned tail when she had the chance, this would never have happened. Of course, the past was already written; there was no point in dwelling on it…

"'Ere! Did someone call?" A rough voice broke into her train of thought. Looking up, she saw that it belonged to a Krawk - a stranger, but his face had a familiar look to it. He was sitting in a small, hand-crafted wooden boat, not unlike the kind she remembered from her Neopian History lessons.

"Uh... yeah," she said, unsure. "Who are you?"

"The name's Farren. I hail from Krawk Island, as you can prob'ly tell from my accent. I'm no pirate, though…" he trailed off, grinning. Jen couldn't help noticing the way his garish yellow eyes bored into hers, reading her. His smile fell.

"You want a ride somewhere?"

"I was hoping you could take me to Mystery Island," she said, returning his baleful, fearful gaze.

"Well." He paused, apparently deep in thought. "It seems crazy to me, but you probably have a good reason," he said. "If ya still want to go, I'll take you there."

"Thanks." Jen smiled half-heartedly. There had to be some way, some key to this mystery that nobody had yet discovered. Maybe she would be the one to find it.

"Well, what are ye waiting for? Let's go!" In one movement, he pulled her into the boat and pushed away from the shore.

-----

A thin snore rattled the pages of the research book propped open on the desk. It was two full minutes before Lisa managed to sit up and greet her two elder sisters, who stood over her with their hands on their hips.

"We were counting on you," Peonie chided. "Even young Faeries need to be on task constantly, when required. Remember the five A's?"

"Enough with the lecturing, I just dozed off! It's not a huge disaster. I'm sorry it happened," she added resentfully.

"You better be! Luckily, we've found a lead anyway," Samila said. "Maybe this time you should come with us and help follow it?"

"Uh, well, you see—"

"No excuses." Samila rounded on her youngest sister. "You need more experience anyway."

There was no room for argument. Sulking, Lisa stuffed the book in the nearest drawer and stood up, brushing the dust from her long dress.

"Okay, okay. Where is Pemero?"

"We don't know the exact location yet, but all the signs are that the culprits are magical neopets, as Pemero himself is. And not just any magical neopets," Samila said significantly. "These pets are those that know our greatest secrets. If we don't do something quickly, we will be putting them at an advantage, and you know as well as I do… we can't afford to let that happen."

Silence circled the three Faeries as they processed this information. Lisa was the first to speak.

"There's no time to lose, then. If we move quickly, we might track them down in time!"

"You've changed your tune, haven't you?"

"Well… I didn't know...!"

"Listen," Peonie hissed harshly. "It could easily have been a lot worse than it is. There's never any excuse for slacking off, especially when lives are at stake!"

"I…" Lisa started, looking at the floor. "Sorry. Let's just get moving and get this mess sorted out, okay?"

-----

The secretive sound of whispers and light footsteps drifted under the door. From where he lay, Pemero could barely tell that they were still speaking the same language. They might be only feet away or as far as the next room. One way or another, he realised, something had to be done.

But, what? And how? Time was fading away to nothing while he lay bound in the dark cupboard, struggling and failing to free himself of the magic that held him in place. They were laughing now. At him? Maybe. Probably. Finally, after any number of hours, he was too exhausted to continue. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes and lay stock still on the cold stone floor.

A shock-white slither of light fell across face.

"Get up, Pemero. Get up."

He tried to speak, to tell them he was having a hard time moving at all, but he was still wearing that muzzle.

"Mph."

"What did you just say?"

"MPH."

"Fine, fine. Untie him and let him speak."

The pets swarmed him and moments later he felt the vines loosen around his aching paws. The muzzle was removed last of all.

A thousand questions bubbled to the surface of the cub's mind, making him want to gag. Instead, he spoke as calmly as he could:

"Why?"

At first, there was no reply. Then one of them, probably the Kyrii, let loose a burst of crazy laughter.

"Y-You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"Look. You have powers, possibly beyond your control, but there all the same. Am I right?"

"Uh, I guess so," Pemero muttered. What was the Kyrii trying to get at?

"To cut a long story short, we need your help."

"You didn't have to kidnap me."

"Oh, but would you have come willingly?"

"Probably not," he admitted. "I was due to start lessons today. At the Faerie Academy." At this statement, the Kyrii and his band of friends shared a significant glance.

"Faeries," said one of them gruffly, "Are not to be trusted."

"How do you know that?" Pemero inquired, his voice much calmer and braver than he felt. Another glance passed between them.

"Oh, believe me, we know."

Pemero sighed. It looked like he wasn't getting out of this one anytime soon.

"What do you want from me?" he asked. The Kyrii was not laughing now, not even smiling. The others followed his lead.

"This is not the place. Come into the sitting room and we'll talk there."

So Pemero followed the group of pets down the stairs and through a neatly varnished wooden arch. The sitting room was furnished well, but nothing seemed to match up. The floor was a hard, grey wood. The walls had a thin coat of dark red paint. A single painting hung in the farthest corner of the room, too dark to see properly. In the very centre, surrounded by an assortment of chairs and beanbags, was a squat little table.

Pemero remained silent. His instincts were telling him that these people were bad news; that he should back out of this as soon as he could, but he was also curious.

"So, what do you think? I chose the paint myself!" beamed an Eyrie from beneath her cloak. Pemero hated it; it was an angry, fiery colour, and did nothing to improve his liking for his new group of friends.

One by one, they settled into chairs. Pemero sat two seats away from the other pets in the circle.

"Listen, we need you to do something for us. If you can do this one thing, we can make you the richest pet on the face of Neopia. Anything you want… just name it, and it's yours." A hesitant silence followed these words.

"I don't believe you," Pemero said. In fact, he wasn't sure what he believed; his mind was twisting, at breaking point, towards two different conclusions. "I want to go now. The Faeries will be looking for me."

"I'm afraid not," trilled a female voice. "There's a five million bounty on your head. You wouldn't last five minutes out there alone."

"I was fine in Faerieland," he replied, stung. "And Mystery Island. I'm an adventurer. I can take care of myself."

"You can't fight the authorities, kid," the Kyrii said. "It's not gonna happen. They'll outnumber you a hundred to one. In Faerieland, you were protected by the Queen's soldiers, but they don't rule past the edge of that cloud."

Despite his misgivings, Pemero detected a thin note of sincerity in the voice. Could it be true? There had to be hundreds, maybe even thousands of silver Kougras in Neopia. What would make him stand out in a crowd? Thinking hard, he posed another question to his captors.

"If that's true, then how much better off will I be with you?"

"We'll do our best. We have the advantage of stealth, and you have your magic. If we stay low, we should be able to escape capture." Another thought struck Pemero – a much less pleasant idea, but one that could not be ignored.

"Why didn't you turn me over to the authorities?"

"It's like I said, we need you. But if you won't help us, we might have to." There was no remorse or regret in the voice. The green eyes were suddenly chips of icy stone, glaring like cold fire. In the pit of his stomach, the cub felt a stirring fear; a rush of adrenaline. There was no other way; he would have to help them with this task they had chosen him for.

He was very deeply afraid, and yet – this was a new doorway, a new chance for adventure. It could be the best thing that ever happened to him. Or the worst, but negativity would get him nowhere fast.

"Okay," Pemero said softly. "What do I have to do?"


	4. Legend Seekers: Mysterious Magic 4

"Thank you," Jen stuttered cautiously. The Krawk seemed friendly, but she was not used to trusting pets on principle. Nonetheless, her feet carried her forward and into the small boat. It rocked crazily under her weight. A flashback memory filled her mind of the day she and her friend had cast away in their stolen boat, a time that seemed years distant now, to her.

"Don't be scared," the Krawk said. "Ye have nothing to fear from me. We might encounter turbulence when we get near the island, though, so be ready for that."

"I've travelled in a storm before," she said, again recalling the previous journey.

"Good."

Jen and Farren each took one of the resting oars and pushed the boat out. With almost delicate care, the neutral waves carried it away from the shore; soon the land was out of sight.

Silence reigned for an hour or two. Jen was pleased for the chance to calm her nerves and steady her shaken senses ready for the ordeal that lay before her. Somehow, she had to know – the answer would probably kill her, or worse, but it would be worth it. Dark magic had taken her friend from her, and would separate many thousands of pets – families and friends – before it ran its course. If she could somehow stop all that, she would do it; no matter the cost.

Her mind raced back through pages of magic lore, absorbed with the fervour of one completely devoted to her subject and recalled with the same desperate energy. i"Whatever is done can be undone, save for the greatest of sins and the noblest of deeds, and these things can be done only once, by the one great enough to wield the necessary power… such a being has yet to emerge, in our universe; and its creation shall be our undoing…"/i

"And it's creation shall be our undoing," she said aloud, in wonder.

"What's that?"

"Oh. Nothing." It wasn't nothing; not to Jen. To Jen, it was everything. This mystery was deepening still, to depths incomprehensible, and yet, as always, magic held an explanation. Not a complete one, though. Responsibility for finding the missing piece had landed squarely in her paws.

"It didn't sound like nothin' to me," the Krawk said under his breath. Jen made no response, and the boat swept on, ever closer to the shores of the ruined Mystery Isle.

-----

"Help us – more specifically, me – get hold of something. It's very well guarded, but we're confident in our abilities." The fire had not left his gaze, but now it was focused on the rest of the small group. They seemed to be frozen in place, terrified statues with silently neutral expressions.

"W-What will you offer me in return?" The stammer betrayed his misgivings. He could show no weakness. His new allies were dangerous, and he was not as powerful as they seemed to think he was.

"Training, gourmet food, luxury - and all the reward money you could want. Anything else you need, no problem. But first, you have to help us." Pemero, of course, had no interest in material possessions. The only thing he could possibly want was something beyond the reach of any pet.

"The only thing I want is," he started to say, but the imposing, hulky Kyrii cut him off sharply.

"We'll discuss it later. There is only one thing you need to focus on now, and that is the mission we have given you."

Again, Pemero kept his sight firmly focused on the light at the end of the tunnel. Adventure, this was adventure – something he loved, partly for the risk involved. If he knew how to be careful (and he had honed this skill almost to perfection) he could come to no harm before the Faeries found him.

"I'll help you, then," he said. "What is the thing you want me to help you get?"

Another significant glance passed between the gathered pets.

"If we told you, it might spoil the surprise," said the Kyrii at last with a venomous grin. "Now, for introductions. We already know your name, but you don't know ours yet. If this is going to work we need to know what to call each other. Right?"

"Right," Pemero said quietly.

"My name is Sethorias, but Seth is easier." One by one, at Seth's prompting, the rest of the group stood and gave their names.

"I am Angela," said the female white Eyrie.

"You can call me Harold," snapped the Grarrl.

"Afton," came the final voice, from somewhere near the floor. Pemero looked down and saw a flame red Meerca, almost swallowed by the cloak he wore, with equally red eyes glaring back at him.

"Okay, now that we all know each other, it's time to get ready."

"So soon?"

"Yes, so soon. Time is exceedingly precious," Seth said dangerously. Pemero nodded hastily and looked at the floor.

-----

The three Fire Faeries moved quickly, and with an informed grace – few people, pet or human, realised their presence until they were already past. Those who recognized the signs of bad news took note of it, and rumours spread like wildfire across the many worlds.

"Faeries never travel that fast. They must be onto him."

"I don't think so. Something bigger is afoot here, mark my words."

"What does it matter, it doesn't affect us!"

"That Kougra is a menace. The sooner e's caught, the better, I say!"

"You hear what they're saying? He's not safe out there," Samila stressed. "Hurry, hurry!"

"The trail is getting cold," Peonie said, motioning the magical compass, which was slowly losing its glow. "They could have covered it up with magic of their own."

"For all our sakes, I hope not, but… did you inform the Queen before we left, Lisa?"

"There was no time to fly up to the tower, but I left the message with Jhudora." The older Faeries tried not to glare at their sister. "She's not as bad as you seem to think. Just give her a chance, okay?"

"I only hope she's learned her lesson," Peonie sighed. "Do you remember what happened the last time we relied on her?"

"That was a nasty mess. This time, more is at stake. Still, there's nothing to be done about it now…keep moving!"

-----

Burned sand drifted into the sea, turning it a sickly grey-black; the colour of storm clouds. Here and there, the shattered stump of a tree jutted out of the ground. The air was thick and humid, full of bleak magic; it did nothing to dispel Jen's feeling of despair.

"Here we are," Farren pronounced loudly. The bellow returned three ghostly echoes before fading. Jen shot him an exasperated look.

"Thanks for getting me here safely. I...um… don't have any money on me, but if you—"

"No worries," the Krawk grinned. "Consider it a favour." The final word was punctuated by a loud crack of thunder. "I wish I could stay here, but this boat'll never survive a storm of this calibre. My best chance is to move for the shelter of Krawk Island. I advise ye be careful; strong magic is at work here still, and it may not approve of your company. Farewell, Jen, and good luck!"

"Farewell, Farren, and a safe voyage home!" Jen called after the fast departing figure. Then she turned and faced the plain of black sand, an arid wasteland that had taken the place of lush vibrancy and teeming life. A strand of long black fur drifted from the back of her head to join the dust, and it seemed as though a part of her soul went with it. But she did not look away.

"I will find you. I will stop you." These statements, whispered fervently to the unhearing charcoal, were powerfully simple – for at the core, she believed, all life was a net of simple building blocks, placed one on top of the other until something much more complex emerges. All creation, it was told in Faerie lore, followed this pattern. And yet… and yet something was missing. Maybe she had been wrong. The grey expanse yielded no answers.

"Who are you? Whose heart is so black that it could harbour such destruction?" These words were whispered, barely audible; for she no longer expected an answer.

-----

"All of us are prepared for the journey. Take this," Seth handed him a hooded cloak similar to his own. "And this." The second item was a reasonably large black velvet box. Pemero let it rest in one paw and favoured it with a curious stare.

"Er, what's this?"

"Another thing I'd like to leave a surprise. You'll know when we get to our first destination. Don't panic, and whatever you do, don't show your face. This is for our safety as much as yours." The Kyrii had a habit of talking quickly and quietly, yet no one in the room missed a word of his speech.

"Got it." The cloak was ridiculously overlarge for a pet of Pemero's size, but it served the purpose perfectly.

"Then let's go." In silence the five cloaked figures moved, a single-file line of pets marching on quiet paws. Out of the living room, through the front door, past the garden. Looking up briefly, Pemero saw a narrow, cobbled street with looming, gloomy houses and a cloudless sky. It was deserted.

No one spoke a word; the line began to move again, more cautiously than before. The dark cloaks fit the mood of the street so perfectly that they almost blended into the brickwork.

Before long, they had reached the far side of the street; just around the corner from Neopia Central. The light stunned Pemero momentarily after the darkness of the dingy alleyway. It was almost noon, so the shops and streets would be combined in a moving mass of people – with any luck, they would slip through unnoticed.

"Keep your eyes on the ground. We don't want to take any chances." Seth hissed.

The cub obliged, pulling his hood down further for good measure and flattening his ears to his head. All five pets moved faster and less carefully, now, with the cover of the crowd to hide them. It was still nearly ten minutes before they finally stopped.

"Where are we?" Pemero sensed that they were still surrounded, and kept his eyes determinedly down.

"You can look up now. It's not as crowded as the streets."

Uncertain, the cub lifted his head slightly and glanced around. A huge, stone pool brimming over with clear water stood before them; behind them a gated wooden fence. It took only a moment for the cub to realise what was happening.

"…wait…why are we at the rainbow pool?"

Before Seth could say anything, Pemero produced the black silk box. It was tied loosely with a piece of red string. Extending one claw, he removed the thread and flipped the lid back. In the centre of the box sat a cushion, and at the centre of the cushion sat a paintbrush every bit as dark as its container.

Angela shuffled her wings nervously. "Hurry up. We're getting strange looks now."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" With calculated feline grace, the cub lifted the brush from the box and examined every inch of it. The handle was mahogany in colour; the paint and the bristles jet black. Momentarily, he thought he saw Jen's yellow eyes reflected in the surface of the sticky fluid. He blinked in shock; they were gone again.

"Not an issue right now, kid! Put the brush in the water!" For the first time, a note of panic was audible in Seth's voice.

"O-okay," the cub responded, shaken by this change in demeanour. All grace forgotten, he reached forward and brushed the water, causing a ripple to run across the surface. It was ink-black now, the antithesis of light.

At that precise moment his paw slipped, and the brush was lost beneath the glimmering, threatening liquid.

"Now!"

Harold and Afton gripped Pemero's back foot and shoved him over the pool wall. Miraculously, in the fiasco that followed, not a drop of the water was lost. He closed his eyes and felt the magic working on his fur. When he rose again, it no longer glimmered in the sunlight – instead, it was the colour of obsidian. A perfect disguise in shadowy streets and hidden dusky places. His eyes, once the brilliant blue of a twilit sky, were now a baleful and searching lime green.

Then, it stopped. The pool began to clear, and the crowd that had gathered to watch the transformation had already dissipated.

"Good work."

"Good work? Good work!? Why didn't just ASK me for once?" Those piercing eyes were narrow slits, now; sharp and deadly.

"Sorry about that, kid, but we can't trust you yet. It had to be done." As an offering of peace, Seth offered to help him out of the pool. "Quits?"

"I guess so. Don't do that again without warning me first."

"Look on the bright side. No one has reason to suspect you any more. The hardest part is over." Smiling slightly, the white Eyrie also offered to help him out of the pool.

"Thanks, but I have a feeling you're wrong about that." The muscles of his back felt coiled and tight, as if they were trying to make themselves smaller. He tried to relax with little success. Then, as if nothing had happened, he hopped out of the pool and shook his fur. To his amazement, it was already dry.

"RUN!" Seth bellowed, and the five pets darted as one into an alleyway nearby. Moments later, a trio of brilliantly-glowing Faeries (one holding a golden compass) sped onto the scene. Lisa peered into the face of the compass anxiously.

"They're headed for the pipes," she informed at last. "Oh, Fyora… I hope we're not too late."


	5. Legend Seekers: Mysterious Magic 5

It had been three long days since Jen's arrival on the island. She was hungry, exhausted and stressed, but she kept moving. She sensed that she was drawing closer to her goal. The silky-pale moonlight blanketed the grey, flat landscape. I'm going to have to turn back soon, she thought desperately. There must be something… something made me come here… what is it?

As she had so many times in her youth, when she was lost or in need of guidance, she knelt down and allowed her eyes to close. One by one, the frantic images tucked themselves away at the back of her mind, leaving her serene. In this trancelike state, she leaned forward and swept a circle in the dust around her.

For the next half hour she drifted in a separate consciousness. A flood of images rushed past her, a stream of magical knowledge from which she could borrow at will, having connected to it. In this place there was no pain, no fear, no hatred or destruction. Only silence – not oppressive, but completely relaxing.

Finally she stood, knowing but not understanding, and knew exactly where to find what she was looking for. Several miles to the left of her stood the remains of Techo Mountain, and just beyond it lay the sleeping village of Geraptiku. Forgotten to all, now, were the legends it held and the people who perhaps once inhabited it. She was sure of only one thing – it was as it always had been. When she arrived the few trees around it would not be lifeless stumps, the earth would be a rich red-brown and there would be long grass growing in patches of light. Silent in mind and voice, the young Wocky turned to face the mountain and gazed upon it solemnly.

"I will find you," Jen said, "If it takes me a thousand years to do so!"

-----

The silent shroud of night crept over the five pets. Now the streets were deserted – nothing stirred, save for the gentle rise and fall of their chests as they struggled to regain their breath. It had been a close call. Almost too close. They could no longer stay here; their cover was blown, it was run or die.

"Down here." Four shapes bolted into what looked like a perfectly cylindrical tunnel just large enough for an Eyrie to squeeze into. Their cloaks had been tossed aside in haste, and fluttered nonchalantly in the harsh winds of early autumn. Pemero stood for a moment, gazing into the narrow space, eyes wide and fearful. Then, as the sound of screeching footsteps filled the air behind him, he also shed his cloak and dove into the pipe.

"Pemero? Are you there?" Seth was leading the group. His voice echoed around the tunnel and stung Pemero's sharp ears.

"Yeah. I am now. They were right behind me…" he shuddered. "Do you think they recognized me, or…?"

"Without a doubt."

"Then we can't go back?" Afton said sulkily. "I was just getting used to that place. Oh, man…"

"Shut up."

The dark tunnel inspired wonder in Pemero – the whole structure was made of stone that looked as though it could be ancient. It was too dark to see if they were being followed; all he could do was move forward. He was living in the hope that an exit would find them before their foes did.

Three hours later. The darkness was playing on his eyes now, and there was still no sign of a way out. Phantom footsteps chased them doggedly, unwilling to give up their pursuit.

"I'm… so tired," Harold said. "Not used to this much exercise…"

"Well, I'm not stopping. We're all tired but to stop now, so close to our goal… that would be madness."

All five continued the march in silent agreement. Though they had no way of knowing how far they were from the light, it had to be closer than the one they'd left behind them.

"I wonder where this tunnel leads," Pemero said to himself. "Maybe it'll be someplace new, that no one's ever seen before." Sustained by this thought, he was able to stop his head from drooping and pick up the pace, if only for a minute or two.

It seemed so hopeless. Their pursuers were bound to be waiting for them at the other side. They would be trained to know the streets, including the pipes that ran beneath them and all the possible ways a wanted criminal could use them to escape justice. And what would they do to him, if he was found? What would they do to his friends, once they realised they were helping his escape?

"Look! There's a light up ahead!" The white Eyrie called out enthusiastically.

"Good job one of us has good eyesight!"

Seth sped up and reached the round patch of daylight first. The sun had risen during their journey, and now illuminated the mouth of the great tunnel. Pemero waited for the go-ahead; when none came, he called out in alarm.

"Seth! What is it? Is something wrong?"

"You better come take a look," he called back weakly.

-----

It was just before twilight fell upon her, for the fifth time since her arrival, that she realised: Something was horribly, terribly wrong. Never before had she been so sure of anything. Was it her mistake, had she done something to cause this fear? Had she been mislead? There was only one way to know for sure. So, in place of curling up in fear, she pressed on until morning. The mountain had been impossible to climb – the surface of the rock was new and smooth and completely black. She had simply walked around it.

"Nearly there," she coaxed, looking down at her aching paws. "Just another mile or so, that's all." She had reached the far side of Techo Mountain; now a speck of vibrant green glimmered on the horizon, near and yet far. The sun was shining through the remains of the electrical storm that had lingered for so long, looming over her, threatening to strike her down. Even when the clouds were gone entirely that feeling would remain.

Black dust tangled her long, black fur; it no longer shone where the light touched it, and her skin felt dry and itchy. She hoped there would be water near Geraptiku that she could use to wash herself and quench the fires in the pit of her stomach.

As the day drew on, the black sand became ever warmer until it was scorching to the touch. The young Wocky was forced to scurry on tiptoe the rest of the way to the shade, which was thankfully only a short distance away. Safely under the tree, she paused to catch her breath and cool down – but she could not stop for long. Whether her first instincts were right or wrong, there was something going on… and unless someone did something to stop it…

"Hey! You! Just what do you think you're doing here?" A shrill voice shocked Jen out of her thoughts. Her head jerked towards the source of the voice, eyes wide, fur stood on end. The speaker was a Faerie with golden wings and long, silky, white-blond hair. Her expression, to Jen's surprise, mirrored her own shock.

"Um… I… er… I was looking for something," the Wocky stuttered. The Faerie favoured her with a suspicious glare.

"I don't get along well with nosy pets."

"Sorry, miss Faerie. I didn't mean to intrude on your peace. It's just that my friend has been missing since the attack on Mystery Island, and… well, I thought maybe I could find some clue about who was responsible for the attack and stop it from happening again."

"You'd be better off leaving that to us, little one. You know nothing about what makes Neopia tick; how could you? No, your place is with your family. If you are lost, I can give you a ride home."

"No, I'm not leaving until I find out what's going on, and that's that." She was thoroughly annoyed by the condescending attitude of the Faerie--this, combined with her determination, led her to turn tail and head for the abandoned city.

"It's not safe! Get back here!"

Hold on… I've heard that voice somewhere before…

"I don't care. If you're not going to help just leave me alone. I have work to do."

Or have I?

-----

Pemero moved ahead of the others, cautious and curious, ears pricked for any unusual sound, eyes scouring the walls, floor, ceiling. The tunnel was wide enough, at the end, for him to stand. His claws clenched with panic, making movement uncomfortable – now that his mind was no longer occupied with trying to keep him alive, it bothered him.

As he reached the sunlight, he felt his stomach drop several inches towards the stone floor. The tunnel was engraved from top to bottom with wild symbols – not Sakhmetian, maybe Geraptikan or similar – but his attention was held by something else. With the others in tow, he drew as close to the exit as he dared, and peered down. It appeared that the tunnel had been carved into the side of a wall of white stone. A chalk cliff overlooking the ocean.

"Whoa… the ground has to be at least three miles down!" Even a soft landing from such a height could prove deadly.

"Two was my estimate." Seth bit his lip and gazed upwards, deep in thought.

"What are we going to do?" Afton sighed, gazing down at the bed of golden sand.

"Angela… do you think you could fly us down?" The white Eyrie leaned over the edge, gauging the distance. Harold looked impatient. Seth still seemed thoughtful.

"Well…" she shuffled her white paws uncomfortably. "Maybe I could. But I can only carry two of you at a time, and it'll take a while to get everyone safely down…"

"Fine," the Kyrii muttered decisively. "Be as fast as you can. We have to be there on time, earlier if possible. It's bad enough that we had to take this detour."

"I'll try my best," the Eyrie promised. "Pemero, Afton, you go first, okay?"

"Okay." With great care, Pemero lifted himself onto the back of the Eyrie and gripped the mane tightly with both paws. The scrawny Meerca hopped on a moment later.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Pemero confirmed. With infinite speed and grace, Angela leapt from the edge of the cave and stretched her wings as much as possible, catching the air, gliding in a spiral towards the golden beach. Wind raced past, dashing tears from Pemero's eyes and dancing in his fur. The trip down was slow and deliberate; the tiniest mistake could have meant disaster. Afton remained silent, with both paws pressed over his eyes, until they drew close to the sand.

Finally, they were on the ground again. The sand, still wet from the retreating tide, was dotted with huge white stones the size of Angela's paws.

"What a flight…" the Eyrie panted. "Are you all right?"

"Never better!" Pemero exclaimed enthusiastically. His fur was still sticking out at odd angles where the wind had brushed it, and his claws left deep trails in the sand where he walked.

"I'm going to be sick," Afton muttered queasily.

Angela smiled briefly before leaping back into the air for the return journey. Seth waved from the tunnel mouth, urging her to move faster.

-----

"Tomorrow, Jhudora. I need that potion done. I have a lot to worry about at the moment without you." By way of ending the conversation, Fyora turned her back on the Dark Faerie and went back to gazing out at Faerieland.

"Don't be so quick to dismiss me, Queen. I have knowledge that might prove useful to you." Jhudora grinned wickedly.

"Spit it out and get out, then. I have a class to teach in five minutes."

"One of your students is missing. Can you guess which one?"

"I tire of your juvenile games. Tell me."

"Fine, fine. It's the newbie – that cub you took from Mystery Island." A scowl twisted her features. "The traitor."

"He is no such thing," the Queen snapped calmly without turning from the window. "Why was I not informed earlier of this?"

"You'll be surprised when you find out what he's done." This last line threw Jhudora into a fit of cackling. "Why, he could almost be my apprentice!"

"Enough. Is a search party looking for him?"

"I don't think you could call them that, but yes. The three incompetents are on the case." There was more to tell, of course, but her lips were firmly sealed. The blow would hit hardest if it came from the blue.

"Then return to your lair, Jhudora, and leave me in mine. The class cannot be called off on account of one missing student, no matter who he happens to be."

"As you wish, Fyora."

A puff of purple smoke filled the room. Jhudora was gone. Coughing, the Faerie Queen swept the smoke out of the window with a palm fan. Once it was gone, she prepared her lecture notes for the beginning of term and swept off, mind ablaze with apprehension.


	6. Legend Seekers: Mysterious Magic 6

Out of reach of the Faerie, Jen stopped to catch her breath and take stock of her surroundings. On her left side stood a collection of rickety abandoned houses, their grass roofs collapsing inward with age; on her right, an old stone tower overrun with creepy-crawlies. Neither of these things held her interest, for directly ahead of her stood an enormous step pyramid crowned with a crumbling temple.

"Wow. It must have been beautiful when it was built," she thought aloud. "I wonder how long it's been abandoned." As she drew closer, she saw that nests of silky cobwebs almost completely covered the ancient stone surface. Extending a cautious paw, she pressed down as hard as she dare on the first step. It held firm, so she began the ascent on light paws, keeping her ears open for any signs of trouble.

It took ten minutes of climbing to reach the temple. It was much bigger and more impressive than it looked from the ground—carvings of mythical beasts snaked over the walls, telling the legends of an ancient people, a legacy so long forgotten it would soon be beyond remembrance. Vines obscured the sunken door. Jen walked into the gloom, front paws outstretched, until they landed on cold stone. The door swung open with bizarre ease.

Three arrows zinged past her left ear; she threw herself to the ground just in time to avoid a fourth. When no more arrows appeared, she stood and stepped through the gateway. The door swung shut behind her, leaving her in darkness. Soft rustling echoed around the room with her every footstep, and the air was thick with dust.

"Is anyone here?" she whispered. No reply. Hands still outstretched, she crept forward at a snails pace, feeling her way along the walls and listening for any sign of life. In this fashion she spent nearly three hours in the tomb; having found nothing, she decided to turn back… only to realise she didn't know which way back was. Panicked, she broke into a run. Every shadow was suddenly a demon in waiting, every corridor an endless maze of traps and trouble—then, suddenly, daylight flooded in from the far end of the long tunnel. Is it a way out?

Racing on all fours, the young Wocky dove for the patch of light, ignorant of her lingering exhaustion. After what seemed like an eternity, she skidded to a halt—in the centre of a large limestone hall. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Pillars of glowing marble lined the walls; stained glass mosaics patterned the floor and twinkled like stars in the daylight, which poured in through holes in the carved ceiling. Four pathways led to a central plinth. Upon that plinth sat a large scroll of dusty parchment, sealed with red-and-gold wax.

The atmosphere was so strongly magical that Jen bowed her head, reverent despite her situation. This is the real temple. Everything else is just the protective shell.

Head still bowed, the young Wocky padded up to the pedestal and placed a paw on the scroll, suddenly hesitant to take it. It belongs here. Not with me. But our situation is growing more desperate by the second…

Placing the scroll carefully into her bag, she turned to leave the room, but when she turned she realized the rest of the floor had fallen away, leaving only the tile she was stood on. Panic twisted her stomach into hard knots as the solid surface at her feet began to tilt, then fell away entirely, leaving her to clutch the altar desperately. No! Oh no! I'm going to die! Why did I have to take the scroll?...

Jen's grip finally failed. All below was blackness, all above out of reach. At the last second a silver paw seized her wrist and pulled her into a side-room just below where the tiled floor had been.

"Thank…you…" Jen sighed, still half-choked with panic and relief. "You... saved me…" She looked up into the face of her rescuer. Her eyes met with the face of a silver Lupe. He looked ancient beyond imagining, and his eyes told tales of eras long past.

"For so long I have called, hoping someone might hear me," he said quietly, pleadingly. "Now, one such pet—one gifted enough to sense my terror—has found me here."

She stared into the face of the ancient Lupe, desperately afraid but also curious enough to remain silent. Slowly, she began to understand.

"You… called me here?"

"Yes."

She shivered.

"Why did you call me here? What use can I be to you?" Jen asked, speaking more to herself than to the Lupe.

"I need a new host…" it said sadly. "I am as old as the planet itself. I am its primary source of power. Do you know my name?"

"Magic," she said at once, taking several steps back into the candlelit corridor. "You… are magic… personified?"

"In a word… yes. But it is far more complicated. You see, I was once an ordinary pet. This magic is my blessing and my curse, and now it is also yours." His paw shot forward and snatched her wrist again before she had a chance to scream. It's just a crazy old Lupe she told herself frantically, he doesn't have any real power!

"Ah, but Jen… you have no idea how wrong you are!"

Golden light poured from him in a vast aura, filling the room yet not chasing the shadows away. Now, she saw that his eyes were empty… completely devoid of any emotion. Pure terror filled her heart, and she tried to find her voice to scream, but it was useless: her voice had deserted her.

Jen closed her eyes and slipped into the other consciousness, feeling for the stream of magic. It was impossible that she was doing this. She had never tried to command live magic herself, and yet now… now she had no choice. As she reached into her own mind and tapped into that mysterious light, she felt rather than saw the Lupe's eyes widen in shock.

"You…" the Lupe whispered poisonously. "How dare you presume to be more powerful than me?"

"You're not who you say you are," Jen retorted with a small, knowing smile. "For a pet to channel that kind of power… is impossible. You are very powerful, but you are not Magic itself. It was a mistake to think so."

The aura faded completely. The Lupe fell to his knees.

"Jen, you know more than you think… you have passed the first test."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, frowning. "It's not my knowledge. It doesn't belong to anyone. Magic has a life of its own, and those who use it must learn to understand that."

"That's what I mean. You understand. All others before you… were searching only for power. What are you searching for, Jen?"

"I sensed that something is happening, and it started with Mystery Island. It may be a futile hope, but…I--I wanted to…put a stop to the destruction. My friend and I were adventuring here before… you know. Somehow, I survived, but… I don't think I'm ever going to see him again." She sighed. "Families have been torn apart by this, friends have been separated—in some cases forever. I don't know how I know this, but I feel that if nothing is done to prevent it, more tragedies will follow…" The Lupe listened, and raised an eyebrow.

"You did right to follow your instincts. They led you to the one pet with any chance of helping you." A kindly smile spread across his face, but Jen remembered the anger in his eyes not two minutes previously. It was difficult to trust a pet so unpredictable. "Hope is still frail, but if you just hold on to it… perhaps there is a chance." He gestured to the scroll which still hung limply from one of Jen's paws. "Take a look at that tome. It might help you understand."

With a shaking paw, the young Wocky broke the red-gold seal and allowed the parchment to unfold. Its smell brought back memories of wandering in old libraries, staring out through dusty mullioned windows and watching snow drift past with a cup of hot snowberry tea in one paw. The text was hand-written in a flowing script; the ink, once black, had now faded to a dull grey-brown. It was written in ancient magical code language – of a kind that she had, thankfully, studied extensively in the past.

-

A pattern exists in life, which everything follows and originates from, and magic is a part of this pattern. It dictates that for every darkness in the world there is a light just as strong; and likewise, for every truly noble and good-hearted individual that tries to make the world a better place, a being of pure hatred that would seek only to cause destruction and despair. This pattern is, of course, not limited to one analogy: there is fire and water, for example; the land and the skies; joy and anger.

The greatest downfall of magic is just this: When you bring light into the world, that light casts a shadow. Long after the light dies, the shadow will remain, and will spread to every corner of the world. The only way to stave off disaster is to keep the light shining, that the shadows may be ever kept in check. There is no way to completely prevent destruction, but it can be reduced, managed and dealt with, and such measures are necessary if Neopia is to remain safe or sane for long. Sometimes, if the darkness is too great it can overshadow the light and all hope can seem lost, but remember this: all the darkness in the world is powerless before the light of one single candle…

-

At that point, the page fell away to dust, as if the magic holding it together had finally fled. All that remained was the memory of the words, echoing forever in the dark silence. Jen allowed the ruined parchment to fall to the stone floor. Rather than answering her questions, this strange and ancient scroll had created more. Once again, she looked into the Lupe's eyes, hoping he would be able to provide a better understanding of what was happening.

"Who are you, really?" she whispered finally. "Do you have a name?"

"It is of no consequence, but yes. I have a name. You may call me Kail Selvar."

-----

Pemero crouched beside the limpet-covered rocks at the base of the huge cliff, and watched anxiously as Angela stopped by the mouth of the tunnel. Two figures clambered onto her back with some difficulty, and once again, she launched herself into the air to begin the spiral down.

"You know, it's not all it's cracked up to be." Afton glared up at the descending Eyrie. "Seth promised me great things, too, but he never delivered. Now I'm stuck working for him, and I never get anything in return. Never."

Pemero smiled. Afton had a habit of exaggerating his complaints. "So, where have you been?"

"What?" the Meerca snapped.

"I mean, where have your travels taken you?"

"Oh." He paused in recollection for a moment or two. "All over Neopia," he said at last. "Not like we get to see any of it, unless it's in a jail cell of some description."

A crunching thud nearby—Angela had landed. She looked very out of breath, and anxious, too. Seth's eyes were cold and hard. Pemero's stomach clenched in fear. How much of that did he hear?

"Come on," the Kyrii said coldly. "Let's go. If we are recognized now, there'll be no hope."

For the rest of the evening, they walked along the sands and watched the tide retreat. Finally, as it reached the turning point and doubled back on itself to repeat its timeless journey, Seth turned towards the sea and simply pointed. Pemero followed his gesture and saw an isolated tower of grey brick, apparently emerging from the ocean with no land for support. It had the look of a nightmarish illusion.

"See that little building over there?" Seth said quietly. "I want you to go over there, Pemero. I can't go there myself. None of us can, but you are different… you have power we can only dream of." His eyes shone with envy and loathing. "You have magic."

"No," Pemero stuttered. "No, I don't have magic. I used it once. That's all."

"You listen to me, Pemero. If you use magic once, it stays with you forever… even if you never tap into it again for the rest of your life, it will always be there." Seth drawled, gazing fixedly at the cub, who took several steps back.

"Okay," he said nervously. "I believe you. I'll go to the tower."


	7. Legend Seekers: Mysterious Magic 7

"Wise decision." None of the other pets dared to speak. "When you reach the tower, you will have to make another: the entranceway is marked not by one door, but two. Both doors look and feel the same, but only one of them will allow you to pass safely into the tower. The other…" he trailed off, and his eyes became unfocused. "I'd rather not talk about it. It's better if you don't know."

Pemero nodded. He was more afraid than he'd ever been, but he wasn't going to back down now! It was an adventure… a real, dangerous adventure. He relished the adrenaline. "And when I get into the tower?"

"Don't be too confident," Seth warned darkly. "This place has a mind and a soul. It lives as surely as any of the pets standing here. Don't let yourself forget it. If you do make it into the tower… you will find yourself surrounded by treasures beyond your wildest dreams. However, you may take one item and one item only."

Don't I remember a legend that went like this? Pemero thought frantically. If only I could remember what happened.

"I suppose you'll want whatever I bring out?" he asked quietly. Seth threw back his head and laughed wildly.

"No! No, I cannot ask that. It would probably be a thing only you can use, in any case. However… if you return here safely, there is one more thing I will require of you." At this statement, the circle seemed to draw closer; all the faces grew dark and solemn, regretful… even angry. Pemero observed this with a determined calm.

"And that thing is…?"

"Not until you make it back. Now, go, before the tower fades!" In one sleek movement, Pemero turned and leapt across the sand towards the water. It felt like sheets of pure ice washing over his paws, turning them to blocks of numb frost. He ignored the discomfort in favour of remaining focused on his goal.

Once he reached the ocean he cleared his mind and allowed himself to float, free of the normal mental restrictions. He danced through the water; became one with it. It was a trick Jen had taught him many years ago, when she had first begun to study magic in earnest. It was natural for her, but Pemero had never been able to fully master it.

In no time at all, it seemed, he was scrambling up the tower walls, trying to gain a foothold on the narrow ledge beside the door. All four paws set themselves into place on the wooden platform, like magnets moving across a sheet of metal. Pemero felt like he was no longer fully in control of himself, but somehow that didn't matter. He tightened his focus on the single door.

What was Seth talking about… Pemero wondered. There's only one door here!

Seth watched Pemero struggle, his eyes glimmering in the moonlight. I hope I made the right decision in bringing him out here.

It must be a trick. I can't go through that door until I know I'm making the right choice…

-----

Lisa held the compass before her in one limp hand, allowing it to guide her through the maze of pipes. It was dark, cramped and smelly, and they had seen nothing of Pemero or his captors.

"I'm sick of this already," Lisa whinged. "Fyora must know of a better way to search for a lost pe—"

"If she did, she would be using it right now," Samila snapped, trying in vain to keep the cobwebs from her hair. "Keep moving."

At that moment, the sisters hurtled into a larger pipe – this one was stone, and symbols covered the walls, barely visible in the compass-light. Peonie gasped.

"I think I know where this pipe leads," she said urgently. "Straight to the ocean."

"How far?" Lisa piped.

"Three hours away."

"At least we're going in the right direction…"

-----

"Kail Selvar. Can you help me?" Jen whispered.

"Dark magic is a force far greater than any pet can even begin to understand. We channel it but we do not control it; rather, we do its bidding, whether we know this or not. There is no way to stop a tragedy from happening, Jen. However, there is a way to prepare yourself and others, and a way to help recover once it has passed."

"Can you show me how?"

Kail sighed. It was a lonely, distant, regretful sound.

"I will not lie to you. I can show you the way. I can give you the tools. But I cannot do the work for you. It has to be your own." Jen nodded eagerly.

"I understand, Kail Selvar. What are you going to teach me?"

"Follow me." With a whirl of his cloak, the Lupe removed a key from one pocket and used it to open a hidden door. It swung open with a rusty, grinding creak, and Jen followed him inside.

"It's… beautiful…" Jen gasped. Lines of chalk in many different colours spiralled across the grey-black wall, depicting strange and amazing diagrams, some of which she had seen before but most of which were new. Some were as fine as the gossamer strands of a spider's web; others were stronger and more clearly-defined.

"Read this," Kail said absently, thrusting a huge, warped and crumbling green book into her paws. The weight was unexpected and she leered forwards, almost dropping the thing. "It instructs you on training your mind to be more receptive… to magic, to thoughts, and to the fickle whispers of futures yet unlived."

She inhaled sharply.

"You mean… I can learn to predict future events?"

"Amongst other things." The Lupe said quietly, absorbed in an even thicker, dustier book. "It is not so straight-forward. The future will sometimes reveal itself to you if you tune yourself to it, not the other way around."

"I understand." Mind abuzz with excitement, Jen flipped the book open and began to read.

-----

Three hours later, Pemero still stood shivering by the tower door. He had tried everything, and was on the verge of giving up entirely and swimming back to the mainland. It's not like I'd miss whatever's in there/i he thought irritably. i I'm not interested in treasure.

That was only half-true, of course, but he was sick and tired of being outsmarted by a building. i Wait. /i An idea struck him… an idea just crazy enough to work. He looked once more at the resolute stone portal, and closed his eyes. i Maybe the second one's not a physical door/i

Gradually, he allowed his worries to fade into the background, become inconsequential. It was easier this time. As he did so, he lunged forward – not physically, but mentally – and found himself lifting away from his body.

Oh, wow! This is amazing!

A second, barely-visible passageway had appeared in the stonework. Pemero placed an imaginary paw over it and it simply faded, leaving his path into the tower clear.

From the beach, Seth gave a mental cheer, though his face remained impassive. It had worked – so many times before, they had sent clueless pets to their doom; burnt offerings to the cause. Only a handful had survived: those who stood around him now with solemn gazes fixed upon the sand. Now, finally, Pemero had solved the riddle. Once he emerged from the tower, he would become the fifth member of the team… and things could move forward.

"At last," he whispered softly, so that none of the others could hear. Not one of them seemed happy about this in the slightest, but it didn't matter what they thought. They were merely stepping stones for Seth to use on his road to glory.

Golden walls engulfed the cub, and he felt younger and smaller than he had ever felt, dwarfed by the sheer beauty and magnitude of what he was seeing. The walls were rounded off, making the room more like an enormous tube than anything else, and assorted treasures were scattered everywhere like forgotten toys.

This is the Tower of Dreams, Pemero thought reverently. Only a mere handful of pets are blessed enough to see this, to have this chance. A majestic winged sword lay on the ground before him. Stacks of the various paintbrushes he had demanded as a young child. Rare healing potions. Sacks of codestones and dubloons five times as tall and thirty times as wide as he was. A plushie he had wanted as a hatchling cub. All of this he sidestepped and walked on. i I can't let myself be distracted by the material. There are things far more valuable, far more unattainable… /i

As he moved, the tube changed colour and became narrower. Here, the walls shimmered with sky blue, there a metallic green or sunset-magenta. Everywhere he looked, he was greeted with sights that made him ache with longing. A rainbow of potions – this one advertising courage, that one power, another labelled with happiness. All of the bottles were tiny. Again, he moved on. i These are things I already have or can earn the hard way, if I want them. /i

Time lost all definition in the Tower of Dreams. He might have wandered for weeks on end, gawping at the treasure, or it may have been mere fleeting moments. It all came down to the same thing. He had reached the end of the tunnel.

This is it. My last chance to take something away with me. If I turn back, I might get thrown out…or worse. I don't know how this thing works, and I'm not so sure I want to find out. Upon a pedestal sat something which looked like the essence of hope, all the wishes he could ever make combined into one simple thing. Even when he looked back on this moment later in life, he would be at a loss to fully describe the effect it had had on him.

It was a staff—carved from seven different coloured gemstones, each representing an element, and bound together with metal rings. Strange, intricate designs had been drawn into each different stone. At one end was a sickle-blade of blue metal. At the other was a rounded stone darker than obsidian. Pemero was transfixed by the way the stones seemed to move … as if they were alive. Having seen nothing else he truly desired in the tower, Pemero reached forward, as if to take the staff from where it sat… but a voice inside stopped him, mere millimetres from it.

It could be a trap. Be careful, Pemero… think about this.

A splintering sound, like ice cracking under pressure, came from behind Pemero. He whipped around, paws held up defensively, to see that a fault line had emerged on the floor of the tunnel. As he watched, it spread in a perfect circle, almost as if it had been designed that way, and the better part of the tower broke free. There was no splash, no upheaval of earth. It just… sank.

Pemero dug in desperately as the remaining platform tilted, becoming almost vertical. The staff remained in place, although nothing appeared to be holding it to the plinth.

I've been given a final chance… and I'm going to take it

With a great effort of will, Pemero swung upwards and felt a black paw close around the cold stone of the staff. As soon as he grasped it, he was plunged into the water of the ocean where the tower once was.

A black shape seemed to appear in the waves up ahead, and Seth grinned wildly… until he saw what Pemero was holding in one clutching paw. i What is that/i It looked like a staff of some sort… but it was glowing like a beacon in a wild and beautiful rainbow of colours. Somewhere in his memory, Seth recalled one such staff… but it was no more than a legend, and that staff was nothing any pet could have wielded, even if it i had /i been real.

"Pemero! You made it! Congratulations!" Seth called out. This could put a dent in my plans… but it's only a slight setback. Perhaps I could even turn it to my advantage!

-----

Daylight had never looked so wonderful.

"This is it!" Peonie said. "Just like I remember!"

All three Faeries stood and peered over the edge of the vast cliff.

"Well… I don't remember that."

Lisa flapped her hand impatiently. "According to the compass, they're somewhere very close, and straight forward… along the beach."

"Right. Fly after me, sisters!" With a grand sweep of her fiery wings, Samila dove from the tunnel mouth and turned to face them, hovering. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

As one, the three Faerie sisters flew in a slow arc towards the ground, following the guide of the compass.


	8. Legend Seekers: Mysterious Magic 8

Pemero struggled with the waves, struggled to hold on to his prize. He could feel its power running through him, bolstering him, providing a new and unlimited source of energy. It was intoxicating; overpowering. All of the things I could achieve with this! Just think of all the pets I could help, all the places I could go, and no one would dare to stand in my way!

I hope this works…

Concentrating on a mental image of a frozen stream, Pemero jabbed the staff towards the distant beach, where his 'friends' awaited him. Silver-white tendrils spread across the sea and anchored themselves on the sand. Slowly at first, the surface of the ocean turned to frost, then the frost thickened into a narrow pathway of solid ice.

Awesome! It really works!

With new-found confidence, the cub scrambled onto the new platform and began to run. As he did so, the ice collapsed into the sea behind him and faded as though it had never been there. Just like the tower.

Seth felt his jaw drop several inches. Was he really seeing this? How could it be happening? It must be an illusion! The Pemero who had entered the tower could never have done this. But… the others saw it too, for they had turned to look at Pemero, and in their faces he saw the beginnings of hope.

"Hey, you guys! This is amazing!" Pemero yelled, waving the staff in the air cheerfully. The gems faded from almost transparent to milky-solid, like marble, and back to translucent again. Angela openly stared at the thing, wide-eyed, and Harold the Grarrl cocked his head as if trying to get a closer look. Only Afton remained unaffected.

"All that treasure, and you chose a pile of old stones and metal. Nice going, cub." He sneered, turning away.

"Now, for the second part of our deal." Seth regarded the staff with nervous eyes, but continued regardless. "The moment you touched that staff, you became mine… or, should I say, a part of my little team. Until such time as I see fit to release you from this contract, you may not go directly against anything I ask of you."

Pemero growled deeply at the Kyrii. It was a low trick, and he didn't like it one bit… especially considering that at one word from Seth, his new-found staff would be powerless. Luckily, he came upon a solution even as a wide, complacent smile took its place on Seth's features.

"How about," Pemero said, choosing each word carefully, "I make a deal of my own?"

"Go ahead. Others have tried in the past. None have convinced me. Ancient magic is irrevocable. Try all you want to break the contract, it won't change a thing!"

"Oh, I think you'll be quite agreeable," Pemero said softly. "You see, this staff gives me the power to channel magic… and to bend and shape magic channelled by others, as you already know. However, it also has the power to awaken magical ability…" I hope…

It worked. Seth's eyes grew bright with excitement. "So you say," he said quietly. "But how do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Trust me." Pemero favoured him with a smile. "Nothing is forcing you to release me if I can't honour my word, right?"

"He's right," Angela said, and there was a note of pleading in her voice. "He's just a cub, Seth. Give him a chance."

It was a tempting offer… since he could remember, Seth had wanted to be a magician. He had gone to the Faeries, and they had tried to train him… but, as they had told him, he lacked the basic understanding necessary to use magic. Too many rules and regulations! None of that would matter now. It was being handed to him on a silver platter, and no Faerie could ever take it away.

"I see you're interested, Seth. All I ask in return is that you free me…" he cast an eye over the other pets. Angela smiled. Afton flinched angrily. Harold stared back. "And these three, too."

"What!?" Seth snarled convulsively. He had gone too far to drop it all now… but suppose the cub found a way to break i ancient /i magic with that overgrown toy? Then, his contract would be meaningless… and he would be left with nothing. After years of work, he would be left with nothing…

"It's your choice. I can't stay long; the Faeries have found us." Pemero peered at the horizon, where three overlarge orange stars flared brightly in the gloom… except they weren't stars, and he knew it. "I give it three minutes before they land, and then you'll be in very big trouble."

-----

Three weeks had passed since Jen's first reading of the book. As Kail told her on numerous occasions, she was a natural with magic—and this was no exception. Already she was growing used to speaking with her mind rather than with her vocal cords. It was getting easier to slip into the ever-flowing stream of magic, and each time she was able to absorb more of it. Despite these minor victories, she was having a difficult time with predicting the future, although her tutor promised her that perseverance would pay off one day.

:You have done well, Jen.: Kail grinned proudly at her. :It has been wonderful working with you. It gets lonely in this place, and most of the visitors turn out to be fools… or enemies.:

:Thank you: Jen responded curtly. She knew it was almost time for her to leave. She had grown used to life in this quiet underground library, but she knew that time was trickling past… she couldn't spend her whole life studying at the expense of putting her studies to practice, and she knew that, too. :You have been most kind to me.:

He fell into silence. Though Jen sensed thoughts bubbling away behind his mental shields, they were too obscure to make out. After what seemed like an hour, he carefully unclasped the cloak he was wearing and, with infinite care, placed it over Jen's shoulders. It was a magnificent thing – glossy-black fabric as fine as spun silk; smooth and soft to the touch yet completely waterproof and fireproof. An amethyst Gallion was set into the clasp, with eyes of emerald and claws of ruby.

:I can't accept this!: she gasped, running her paws over the fabric in wonder. :You made it yourself, didn't you?: He looked at her earnestly, as if seeing her for the first time, then nodded.

:I think you will make a fine sorceress, Jennifer. I cannot wear the cloak forever, and as such I would rather pass it down to you and see it used well.:

:Thank you so much, Kail Selvar. You don't know how much this means to me.:

:Go forth now, Jen. There is little time.: He placed a paw on her shoulder, ruffling the fur there, and she felt herself begin to evaporate. Her vision doubled; half of her was suddenly seeing a grey beach covered with the sparse beginnings of a seedling forest, rising from the ashes of destruction. Then the study faded away completely, and she was left kneeling there in the ashy sand.

A slight breeze danced through her fur, brushing away the dust and cobwebs that had gathered there, and her cloak billowed slightly like a curtain of rising smoke. Somewhere to the east, Geraptiku remained, much the same as it had been for thousands of years.

:Farewell, Kail Selvar. I will not let you down.:

-----

They sat in silence as the specks of light grew bigger and brighter, and gained definable, Faerie-like shapes. Seth grew paler all the time, faced with a decision that seemed to be physically draining him. Before long, the choice would be taken from his paws.

"I accept your offer, Pemero." Seth said at last. "If you can awaken magic in me and clear my name, I will release all three of you."

"You've made the right choice," Pemero grinned. It was better than he had expected. Seth was stubborn and used to getting his own way. Instinctively, he had the knowledge to use the staff… in fact, it was almost like the staff was using him. "Hold out one paw."

Almost delicately, Pemero placed the dark end of the staff on Seth's outstretched paw. For a moment, it seemed to glow with golden energy. A snap of what looked like purple lightning shook Seth, and he fell to the ground, still glowing. He blinked several times, breathing heavily, steadying himself as the aura began to dissipate.

Gradually, he pushed himself back to his feet.

Just like that, the contract was over. It felt like a physical weight was being lifted from them—their lives were their own again. Even Afton seemed cheerful for a change.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you so much, Pemero!" Angela grinned. "You did a wonderful job."

Somewhere nearby, a compass was blinking red and blue, signalling discovery of the target. Lisa pointed, and all three Faeries turned towards the ground.

"Hey! You!" A trio of angry fire Faeries landed smoothly on the beach several feet away from the group. Samila was at the head of the group, and she approached first. "What have you done with Pemero?"

"That's me." Feeling slightly guilty for no reason he could define, Pemero placed the end of the staff firmly in the sand, and looked her in the eyes. "I'm okay now. I'll tell you the full story when we get back to Faerieland."

"Lisa, see to it that these four don't get away."

"Wait!" the young Kougra said urgently. "None of these pets are at fault!"

Peonie turned to face him and raised one eyebrow. "…none of them?"

Pemero gulped, and looked at the ground. "No. I…I left Faerieland on my own. I got lost but they took me in… they took care of me, and painted me this colour so I wouldn't get caught and thrown in jail… or worse." None of the Faeries looked convinced. Pemero was a polite cub, all things considered… and he had been happy in Faerieland. If not, he would have told one of them, wouldn't he?

….Wouldn't he?

Samila sighed sadly.

"In that case, thank you all for taking care of our young friend here. Pemero… I'll talk to you about this later. At least you're safe now, no harm done, and that's all that matters."

"We'd better be heading back to Faerieland," Lisa warned. "Fyora might get mad if we're back too late."

"You're right. Let's go. Um… I hate to impose, but do you think you could give Pemero a lift to Faerieland?"

"Her name's Angela," Pemero said, "And I can carry myself to Faerieland now." He picked the staff up again and conjured up a thick, dark cloud, which hovered like a menacing mist just above the ground. The sisters exchanged a surprised glance, but said nothing. It wasn't the time or the place.

Silently, Pemero stepped onto the cloud and allowed it to carry him up, towards the sky and Faerieland. It kept pace with his guardians no matter how hard they flew, and the journey was a short one.

-----

It looked much the same as it had done when Jen had left it behind, three weeks ago… but there was a difference in the air of the place. Previously, a sense of decay and destruction had permeated everything, made time move more slowly, and fostered sickness. There had been no essence of life – the whole island had been no more than a wasteland.

Now, in the feeble beginnings of a new rainforest, Jen saw hope for bringing life back to Mystery Island… and although it would never be quite the same again, perhaps a new start was better than nothing at all.

So, encouraged by her new found skills and by the new life around her, Jen tended the young plants and enriched the soil where they grew. Bit by bit, the leaves turned from their sickly white colour to a variety of vibrant greens. It was slow progress, but the work was enjoyable.

Then, one day, she developed a slight headache.

It grew into a big headache.

Finally, as she looked out over her fields of sapling trees with pride, it got bad enough to bring her to her knees. What is it? Am I sick? she wondered desperately. Without really understanding why, she looked up towards Faerieland… and the ache passed, all at once.

It was then that she made her first prediction, although it was really closer to intuition: Someone or something is watching me…


	9. Legend Seekers: Mysterious Magic 9

From a perch high in Faerieland, Pemero looked down on Mystery Island and wondered.

Will there ever be life there again?

Once there was no more need to be shadow, Pemero had used the staff to restore his silver coat. It was a wonderful thing, that staff… it was like… a universal solution. He soon came to realise that magic could solve most problems, although some required more power than others. And yet, there was something missing…

It's made everything easy. Now there's no challenge in anything… I made a bridge across the ocean, and I gave Seth his magic, but /i I i didn't do anything at all. It was all the staff.

Ironic, how most pets would kill to have this kind of power… but when they finally got it, they would realise it wasn't what they wanted after all. The pot of gold is a nice bonus, he thought, but the real treasure is the rainbow itself. And after all, if he completed his training with it and ended up without it in a fight...

"Pemero! Tea's ready!" Samila called. In the end, she had left him alone about running away. 'What's done is done,' she had sighed, eyes blazing with contained fury. 'But if you ever do that again, I won't be responsible for my actions. You had us so worried, Pemero!'

He wanted so badly to tell the truth, but he was a little afraid of what Seth might do. It had been a mistake, bargaining with magic to escape the situation. His Faerie friends could have solved the problem for him, but no… he had been determined to get himself out of the mess, just once. Now, Seth had power, and he would be looking to learn how to use it.

With a heavy sigh, Pemero pushed the staff, and it rolled towards the edge of the cloud. Before it fell, it seemed to flash with angry purple light—as if beseeching him to change his mind. He didn't. Instead, he let it fall, and watched with fascination as it tumbled towards the sea, turning over end on end repeatedly, until it was finally out of sight. _Out of sight, and out of mind_.

"Pemero, come on!" Samila grumbled. Reluctantly, he turned tail and ran towards the palace, where a hot dinner would be waiting for him. As he reached the gateway, Samila smiled, and whispered something.

"You did the right thing."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

-----

It was nearly a week later that Jen discovered the artefact.

She had been wandering down the coastline, watching the last of the ash wash into the ocean, when a glint of living colour caught her eye. It was clearly a thing of great value, and just looking at it sent a chill down her spine. A thin blade of maractite curved from the top end, and layers of coloured rock made up the rest of it.

It washed closer and closer, until it was almost within her reach. Hesitantly, she moved towards it and fished it from the water. A searing pain ran through her paw, and for just a second, her senses were consumed by blaring, purple-white light.

What's happening? What is this thing?

As soon as it had started, it was gone. She gulped in the air, trying to make sense of what had happened, never taking her eyes from the wand. i If that's what it is. It's really closer to a staff… she thought distractedly, but it didn't matter what she called it. Her fur was still standing on end from the shock. I'd better ask Kail about this.

Jen held a picture of the old temple in her mind, and the staff did the rest. A familiar fading sensation ran through her, and her vision doubled up, showing a faint image of Kail's study.

:Kail Selvar!: she cried out. :Kail, I have to show you something!:

When the Lupe finally emerged, he was livid. Black clouds of anger seemed to whirl in his eyes, but when he realised it was Jen, some of that anger faded.

:What are you doing here?: he asked, not moving a muscle. His eyes rolled to the staff, then back to Jen. :That staff is very dangerous. No wonder you came looking for me.: Her heart was still racing with fear, but she pulled herself together.

:I was hoping you could offer me some guidance,: she said sheepishly.

:I know what that is, but it goes far beyond my experience to deal with it. It functions as a summoner and amplifier of magic. It is a powerful thing, but… if it is overused, it ends up as the one in control.: Jen shuddered.

:What should I do with it?:

:Take it to the Faeries. They and they alone will be able to contain it. I don't know how it got here, but it belongs with Fyora. Normally I wouldn't recommend using the staff under any circumstances, but…: he sighed. :You are capable and responsible. Use it to reach Faerieland, and nothing else. Am I understood?:

:Absolutely.: Jen intoned solemnly.

:Go, then, and may the Faeries watch over you,: Kail Selvar replied. A moment later, she faded from view once more, and re-emerged on the same beach she had left behind.

With superstitious caution, she examined the staff. The stone shifted almost constantly, playing out a thousand never-ending stories that no one would bother to watch or listen to or remember. She felt its energy combine with her own, removing all traces of fatigue and loneliness. It made her feel invincible.

Focus!

Moving with extreme delicacy, she closed her eyes and allowed the magic to flow. It was cool and refreshing this time, but she knew that one wrong movement could change all of that. A pair of huge, delicate wings sprouted from her shoulders, and her shadowy fur fell away to be replaced with magnificent coat of magenta and cream.

Now she could reach Faerieland. It took an effort of will to pull herself away from the staff, knowing how powerful it was… how much one pet could achieve with it, if they had the mind to.

She shut it out.

I hope this is as easy as it looks, she thought excitedly. Being a Faerie was one of her childhood dreams. The clouds would be her fields and the sun would shine all day, all year long. She allowed the wings to unfold and flapped them experimentally. The wind was high enough that she lifted several inches into the air… and lost her balance. Er… whoops.

She tried again, beating more rapidly to gain height and speed. Gradually, she realised she could use her legs to help balance when she was in the air. This is so exciting!

As she rose, she gained confidence. It helped not to look at the ground until she was above cloud level. Other flying pets zipped past her, and here and there, mountains protruded from the white mass, like islands in an ivory sea. It was beautiful.

Faerieland had never looked so huge! From beneath, it looked dark and mysterious, but as she rose she realised it was a cloud of silvery-white, and not like the other clouds at all. It seemed alive, in the way it moved… so much like the staff she held. A city sat on the crest of this cloud, looking utterly dwarfed, like an absurd purple crown.

I hope they let me in with this, she thought madly. Someone might think I'm trying to attack.

Thankfully, no one did. The guards allowed her to pass without a word. Once inside the gates, she made a beeline for the castle, and the Queen.

---

Fyora was busy sorting through a number of important files when a guard Faerie rapped on the door.

"Come in," she muttered, not taking her eyes from her work.

"Your Majesty, a young Wocky would like to see you."

"Send her away. I have things to do." Another gawker, no doubt.

"She's carrying an artefact of considerable power."

"Okay, let her in. I really don't have a choice, do I?"

The door swung open soundlessly, and a Faerie Wocky fluttered in, looking dishevelled and frantic. "Fyora," she breathed. "I came as quickly as I could. I thought you should have this."

"Hold on. Who are you?"

"My name is Jen. I was a shadow Wocky until a few hours ago. I—"

"Your name rings a bell." Fyora cast her mind back over the past year, remembering a flood of faces and names and places. At last, she made the connection. "Did you know a young Kougra by the name of—"

"Pemero?" Stunned by this question, Jen gathered her thoughts before replying. "Er, yes. He used to be my best friend."

"I see. It's been a while since you last saw him. Am I right?" Jen laid the staff carefully on a nearby desk, where it sparked with magic. Is she blind? Jen thought wildly. Why does she keep changing the subject?

"Er.. yeah. You see, he was on Mystery Island when—"

"I know." Fyora sighed. "I'm surprised you don't. Most everyone is talking about it."

Confusion gripped Jen. She had the idea that something big had happened, and for some reason, she hadn't found out about it. "What do you mean?"

"Well… for a start, he's still alive, and living in Faerieland as we speak." At that, Jen thought her eyes must have grown to the size of dinnerplates. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Nobody had survived the blast except for her. Right? But was that really true? Was there anything to prove that there were no other survivors out there, just as lost and confused as she was?

"I think I need to sit down," was all Jen managed to say. "Erm. What about the staff?"

"It will be taken care of." Fyora's eyes glistened with knowledge.

"Thank you, Queen Fyora." A pleasant lull of silence fell over the room.

"If you want to see Pemero, I can give you directions to where he's staying. I'm sure he'll tell you everything when you get there…"

Once tea was finished and the pots had been cleaned, Pemero retreated to the living room. There, he curled up next to the fire and watched it crackle, bright and solemn, whilst he sorted through a mass of confusing thoughts.

Giving Day is approaching quickly… now all I need is some new friends to buy gifts for. I wonder how they're all doing, down there on Krawk Island… do they believe all the stories about me…? I don't think they would… but it's hard to tell...

It had been a long, exciting year for a young Kougra. He wondered if the next could possibly hold so much adventure; so many revelations. If I could have seen into the future, seen myself as I am now… would I still have left for Mystery Island?

He closed his eyes. _Yes. I think I would. After all, isn't that what I was looking for when I left my home behind?... Didn't I leave precisely because I wouldn't know what was waiting for me around the next corner? And… Mystery Island wasn't my fault…_his eyes slid open again, resolute and certain.

_I thought I was to blame but how could I have known? If not me, it would have been some other clueless pet. That's the way these things work. If something is going to happen, it will find a way… like a stubborn weed that grows through concrete to reach the life-giving light of the sun… and all we can really do is be ready for it_.


	10. Legend Seekers: Mysterious Magic Finale

Just beyond the mullioned windows, flakes of magical snow drifted down from an invisible source and settled on the clouds, giving them a blanket of frost. No doubt they would soon sink through the surface and scatter over the lands below. A few pets huddled in huge fleece jackets, singing carols and handing out sweets. It was a peaceful, happy time.

Almost unconsciously, Pemero's paw slipped into his back pocket and drew out a sheet of parchment. Tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to spill. Even now, it was difficult to look back and remember the friend he had lost. Jen. He would never see her again; no magic could bring back the dead, no amount of wishing could change reality. After everything that single sheet of paper had been through, it was a wonder it had remained intact for so long, untouched by the monstrous seas and tearing winds. Perhaps it was magical, after all… but if so, it was a special kind of magic. Not the destructive kind.

A heavy thudding sound rattled through the room, and Pemero almost jumped out of his fur. i Carollers, most likely/i he told himself, trying to calm his breathing. Before he could get up to answer it, one of the Faeries had done the job for him. When no singing drifted through from the kitchen, Pemero stood and quietly peered around the doorframe.

"Pemero, there's someone here to see you."

A Faerie Wocky clad in a flowing black cloak strode into the kitchen. There was something decidedly familiar about her posture, about the way she smiled and the narrow slant of her eyes… but…

"Pemero, is that really you?"

"What are you…?" Pemero whispered, suddenly feeling very afraid. Jen was back from the dead…! He wanted to believe it, desperately, but he knew it was too good to be true.

"I know it must be a shock for you," Jen said kindly. "I'm finding this kind of hard to believe myself, but here we both are, alive and well…"

"…I guess we have a lot of catching up to do, huh?"

Both pets broke into hysterical laughter, as if realizing for the first time that it was i real /i .

"Would you like a cup of tea, Jennifer?" Peonie asked politely. "We have eleven different kinds."

"Uh.. thanks, but I'm okay."

"It's best to start at the beginning," Pemero muttered, handing the paper to Jen. "In the forest, when we were separated." Jen took the parchment and held it carefully, as if it might crumble at any second.

"You go first."

-----

Heavy footsteps rattled through the lavender marble hall. Pillars of smooth, dark amethyst lined the walls leading up to the throne. A huge arched ceiling carried the voices of the Faeries who spoke there, amplifying and confirming their statements. Once an official of the Faerie court had reached a decision, there was little chance that it would be revoked.

Fyora would watch over the procession from her golden chair, carved in ancient times yet still as brilliant and well-kept as the day it had been made. She always had the final say. Luckily, she was a fair and understanding ruler and rarely made a bad decision. It was one of the things that had earned her the title of Queen.

"Rise, Thialma, and state your case." Row after silent row of angry Faeries stared down upon the Light Faerie, and the pressure of their eyes seemed to weigh on her more than any number of chains. She could not bring herself to look up.

"Fyora, I… I was framed… that cub Pemero is just a troublemaker, and the sooner you learn that, the better off you'll be. How can you do this to me, your former advisor and friend? How can you accept i his /i word over mine?" she spat. "I didn't throw him into that volcano. He threw himself in! He knew it would get me into trouble! He wanted to see how far he could push your patience, how much he could get away with… please… try to understand that…" Fake tears rolled down her cheeks and dappled the floor at her feet.

"Thialma," Fyora snapped. "Do try to get a grip. If what you say is true, then why does all the evidence say otherwise?"

For that, she had no reply. The Queen saw through her like a wet paper towel, and Thialma knew it.

"If that is all you have to say," Fyora intoned gravely. "I'm afraid I must sentence you to exile, both from my kingdom and from your powers, until you have seen the error of your ways."

"No," Thialma cried desperately, struggling against the magical chains. They had become drains on her life-energy, sucking up her power… and when there was nothing left… "No, you can't do this to me!"

"Unfortunately, I can, and I will. Because you have given me no other choice." With that, Fyora stood, turned her back on the court and left the room.

-----

Seth gazed confidently into the eyes of his former master. Though he stood before him alone, he had the power now to fight for himself, and that was enough.

"Sethorias…" the creature hissed, glinting blackly from the depths of the undergrowth in which it hid. "You have done well. I see you have new powers." Seth's mouth dropped into a surprised oval. So much for the element of surprise.

"I'm afraid the others have deserted me."

"It is of little consequence. However, you were a proud fool, Sethorias… had you commanded Pemero to provide you with magic, he would not have been able to refuse."

"I-I know that now. There was no time—" Seth gasped, desperate to be free of the clearing, away from the Haunted Forest forever.

"Calm yourself. As I said… it is of no consequence. You are free to go." The Kyrii felt his eyes drop to the leaf-littered ground.

"I didn't mean to offend you--"

"You may go." Next time, it wouldn't be an invitation, and Seth knew it. Wasting no time, he darted back down the path, towards the plains at the edge of the woodlands, where he would disappear and gather himself together. Perhaps make a new start, run a candy store or a hot dog stand or become a poet or something. Anything. Though it was more likely that he would continue to seek vengeance against those who had done him wrong (and there were a good many people, pets and faeries alike, on that list). Now that he had the means to exact his revenge, he couldn't exactly turn tail and walk away, although a part of him wished it could do just that. The only questions that remained were exactly how, and where, and when…

For the rest of the year, Pemero and Jen relaxed and related tales of their adventures apart. Pemero was astounded by how much she had learned, how far she had come since their separation in the tangled rainforests of Mystery Island. It seemed like a different era, long-distant and unreachable now—their only link with that long-ago time being the single sheet of paper.

"I wonder if it really does have magical powers," Pemero sighed. He had neglected to tell her about the falling dream. "Can you tell?"

"Let me have a look." With careful paws and searching eyes, Jen scanned the page. _How unusual…_

After ten minutes, Pemero asked, "Well?"

"I don't know. It definitely has power of some kind, but I can't tell what it is… or even if it's magic of the traditional kind." The snow had long since melted, and perpetual summertime had returned to the cloudy hills of Faerieland. In the new year, Pemero would be expected to start his training for real… to learn magic. For some reason, it no longer held quite the same appeal as previously. Magic had never been a passion of his, and he had wondered why such a responsibility had come to rest with him. As he gazed down through the thin clouds at the world below, an idea came to him… so simple and so perfect that he was surprised he hadn't thought of it before.

"Jen…" he started. "How would you like to study magic, here in Faerieland?"

"If it were only possible, I would love to," she sighed. "But I can't accept that."

"Look, I didn't get you anything for Christmas, so consider this a late gift. I'll ask the Faeries tomorrow if you can take my place at the training school."

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yes… I know how much you love magic, and well… I've had enough of it to last me a thousand lifetimes."

Jen beamed. "Thank you so much. I wish there was some way I could repay you…"

"There is." He looked down over the world again, and felt his own face stretch into a grin. "I'm going to travel the world, Jen. Wait here in Faerieland, and study as hard as you can for me… become a great magician, and when I get back I'll be full of tales and souvenirs."

"Pemero…I…I wish I could join you, but…" she sighed. Her eyes were unusually bright in the glimmering, glorious sun. "My place is here. This is what I've always dreamed of. It seems right that we should follow our own dreams."

"It's okay, Jen… you don't need to make excuses. No matter how far I go, I won't forget you."

Tears tracked silently down Jen's face.

"Don't you dare get hurt, Pemero. You're my best friend. I don't know what I'd do if-if you—"

"Shh. Don't think like that. We've got to hold on to that hope," Pemero smiled. "Just like Kail Selvar would have said, right?"

"Of course it is. I'm being silly." The old smile was back, and she wiped the remaining tears from her fur. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Pemero said at once. "Or as soon as I can. Time is a precious thing, and I don't want to waste a second of it."

Samila appeared in the window of the castle, but before she could call out, Jen waved up at her.

"Come on. Our dinner's almost ready."

-----

The next day, Pemero awoke to find his things already packed. The Faeries had been most willing to accept Jen as a student in his place.

"You can't go against your dreams," Lisa had advised. "If you do that, you'll never be happy."

"I still can't believe you're doing this," Jen laughed. "But it's an amazing opportunity, and it will mean that I can do a lot more for Mystery Island."

"I guess it all turned out for the best," Pemero smiled. "Good luck with your studies, Jen, and I hope I'll see you again before next Christmas."

There was nothing more left to do but catch an Eyrie taxi to carry him and his stuff back down to the surface. His first stop; Krawk Island, to meet up with his family and let them know he was still alive. After that… he would catch a boat. He didn't know where his next adventure would take him, and that was just the way he liked it.


End file.
